Shut Your Eyes- A TwilightThe Ring Crossover
by NellieTodd
Summary: After Edward finds his girlfriend dead in her home, he searches for answers as to what killed her. In his search he comes across the mysterious video tape that his girlfriend had supposedly seen one week before she was murdered- and watches it. It'll take the help of his best friend Jake and the new girl next door, Bella to find the answers he needs- before their time runs out.


**So this is a story I had written for another site. It's a crossover between Twilight and the Ring .(I don't like Twilight anymore, but something tells me I oughta post this here.) Please review!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Tanya and Edward had been dating for two years.

Edward reflected on those two years as he drove his beautiful Tanya down the road to their hotel. It was about 11:30 PM. No other drivers were on the road and not a cloud was in the sky. It was just a rare, calm and clear night. A perfect night.

_Perfectly romantic. _Edward thought as he glanced over briefly at Tanya. She yawned and her eyelids drooped.

"Whoa, honey, don't fall asleep!" Edward told her. "Remember I taped that movie for you back at the hotel!"

Tanya let out a sleepy moan. "You're right. I've been wanting to watch _The Last Exorcism _for the longest time now!"

Edward chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot and escorted his tired girlfriend into the hotel and upstairs to their room. He dropped her on the bed and kissed her neck. She giggled as he began to use his teeth against her skin. This made her thrash around and laugh.

"Stop it, Edward, stop!" she begged before laughing again. Edward laughed himself before standing up and handing her the VCR remote. He went to the table, picked up his wallet and walked to the door. "Wait aren't you gonna watch with me?"

"I've seen this before." He told her. "Start without me. I'm just going down the hall to the vending machines. Want anything?"

"Get me a diet Pepsi, please."

Edward winked at Tanya, then walked out the door and down the hall.

Light bulbs in the fixtures above him flickered in the most eerie way. He pondered it for a brief moment before shrugging it off. As he placed a dollar bill into the soda machine, a maid came by with a cart of towels. She stopped and smiled at Edward.

"Well now," she said. "What's a young thing like you doing all alone here?"

Edward turned to face her. She looked to be in her mid 30's. She had short black hair, tan skin and a little bit more of a full figure. It was possible she wanted to hook up with him.

Being the gentleman he was, Edward smiled simply and politely at her.

"I'm just getting some snacks for me and my girlfriend before we watch our movie." He explained.

"Oh really." The maid said. "What movie?"

"The Unborn"

"I love that movie! What channel is it on? I get off soon, I wanna see it too!"

"We taped it. It was on while we were out."

The maid's smile dropped off her face and for a moment she and Edward stared at each other.

Edward felt sweat going down his neck. Why was this maid suddenly looking panicked and worried? Was she having a heart attack or something? Should he get help?

"Um, ma'am?" he finally asked. "Are you ok?"

The maid's voice was deep and grave when she finally spoke. "You need to be careful when taping something here. Last time someone taped something, they watched it. It wasn't what they taped. It was this video that shows weird images. And while they're watching it, it's like someone was watching them. The minute it was over, their phone rang and a voice said, 'seven days.' A week later, they were found….dead." She paused and went back to her cart. "I wouldn't watch that tape if I were you…"

After she went into the elevator, Edward shook his head and went back to buying the snacks before walking back to his room.

He got in just in time to see the TV turn to static. Tanya was huddled on the bed, looking frightened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, going over to her and holding her close. "Did the movie get too scary?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, Edward. That wasn't the movie. I don't know what it was. There were these weird clips…a fly, a chair, bloody water…all sorts of weird ugly things!"

With a puzzled look on his face Edward got up to rewind the tape. Tanya let out a yelp and dived forward only to end up falling off the bed.

"Don't' watch it!" she warned as she picked herself up. "There just some things in life you can't-"

The phone rang.

Tanya scrambled to answer it. When she picked it up, Edward put his ear close to hers so he could hear as well.

A child's voice said, "seven days…"

A scream of panic escaped Edward's lips as he looked at his confused girlfriend.

"Honey," she asked. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

* * *

"Come on, Tanya! Answer your damn cell phone!" Edward muttered to himself as he sped down the road to her house. It was a week later.

He got her voicemail for the 4th time.

Shit! He thought as he put his phone away. She always answers her phone this late! Why isn't she picking up?

He finally got to her house. The lights were off except for the one in her bedroom. Her parents were gone for the weekend.

Edward parked the car and dashed inside.

"Tanya?" he called as he made his way up to her room. "I called you 5 times, love! Is your phone dead?" He opened the door to her room. Her TV was on. There was nothing but static. Tanya was nowhere to be found.

This is peculiar. Edward thought as he looked around. He then spotted a trail of water leading to her closet. He chuckled.

"Babe, did you just shower? It's ok; you don't need to hide your body from me!" He reached for the closet door. "We're both 18, you don't need to hide in the- HOLY FUCK!"

Tanya's body was in the closet, her face frozen in absolute terror.

* * *

**Dun. Dun DUN. **


End file.
